


A Breath of Fresh Air

by revivesoda



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Treyarch Zombies, black ops zombies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revivesoda/pseuds/revivesoda
Summary: What happened to the original crew when they were stuck on the moon? Did they make it out?





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few days since the rockets were so ceremoniously flung into the earth, devastating any life left there, and Griffin Station was starting to fail. The computer claimed it was because of low energy, but they knew the rocket blasts dismantled some things.

Then one day, Takeo and Nikolai found themselves locked in the biodome. Away from the laboratories where air was supplied constantly, their P.E.S. systems wouldn't be able to support them forever.

And thus they started to worry.

“Nikolai? This is going to be it, I think.” Takeo stated, watching what they all agreed to be the earthset as their lunar day became night. 

“What? I know, no more vodka in whole station, but,” he stopped to try to scratch his beard through his helmet, which didn’t work. “This is what?”

“This is the end, I think. We’re going to run out of air and die.” Although he spoke plainly, a tinge of fear was in his voice. With his katana inside the station, if their air began to run out he wouldn’t have the chance for what he preferred. 

After hour of sitting, as silence carried, echoing through freeze-dried plants and the zombie bits that floated on the horizon, Takeo chose a different way to go.

His P.E.S. began beeping and warning him by the time he spoke again, and it counted only two minutes for him to breathe. Nikolai’s counted five. 

“Nikolai. Although you’ve always been a disgusting drunkard, I have always loved you.” Takeo stated, turning to look at the Russian, finally. This was a weight lifted already, a burden lost to the endless cosmos. One that he hoped Nikolai was sober enough to reciprocate.

Silence fell on them for another minute, and Takeo got a 60 second warning.

“You don’t have to tell me if you really feel this way, it’s alright. I’ll just go.” the small man began to walk away, hands struggling with clasps on his helmet as, with his back turned to his love, he cried heavy, mournful tears. 

“Hey now, come on! Don’t do this, I love you too! I am just. Scared of love. If you really want to do this… We can.” Nikolai approached Takeo from behind, taking him by the shoulders and turning him around. “Don’t cry, I’m here. It’s alright.”

As Takeo was turned toward him, he gave a gentle nod. “Alright. Then let’s do it.”

Nikolai unclasped his own helmet first, taking one final deep breath before pulling it off and going to pull Takeo’s off as well.

As soon as the helmet was out of the way, their faces exposed to no atmosphere, tears freezing to salty ice in Takeo’s beard, Nikolai began to kiss Takeo, and the Japanese man soon reciprocated, these being kisses that took both of their breath away.

They clung to each other for those few minutes that felt like hours, kissing as long as their bodies would let them, before they died with each other. Floating amongst freeze-dried plants.

And zombie bits. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly different version of Chapter 1

It had been a few days since the rockets were so ceremoniously flung into the earth, devastating any life left there, and Griffin Station was starting to fail. The computer claimed it was because of low energy, but they knew the rocket blasts dismantled some things.

Then one day, Takeo and Nikolai found themselves locked in the biodome. Away from the laboratories where air was supplied constantly, their P.E.S. systems wouldn't be able to support them forever.

And thus they started to worry.

“Nikolai? This is going to be it, I think.” Takeo stated, watching what they all agreed to be the earthset as their lunar day became night. 

“What? I know, no more vodka in whole station, but,” he stopped to try to scratch his beard through his helmet, which didn’t work. “This is what?”

“This is the end, I think. We’re going to run out of air and die.” Although he spoke plainly, a tinge of fear was in his voice. With his katana inside the station, if their air began to run out he wouldn’t have the chance for what he preferred. 

After hour of sitting, as silence carried, echoing through freeze-dried plants and the zombie bits that floated on the horizon, Takeo chose a different way to go.

His P.E.S. began beeping and warning him by the time he spoke again, and it counted only two minutes for him to breathe. Nikolai’s counted five. 

“Nikolai. Although you’ve always been a disgusting drunkard, I have always loved you.” Takeo stated, turning to look at the Russian, finally. This was a weight lifted already, a burden lost to the endless cosmos. One that he hoped Nikolai was sober enough to reciprocate.

Silence fell on them for another minute, and Takeo got a 60 second warning.

“You don’t have to tell me if you really feel this way, it’s alright. I’ll just go.” the small man began to walk away, hands struggling with clasps on his helmet as, with his back turned to his love, he cried heavy, mournful tears. 

“Hey now, come on! Don’t do this, I love you too! I am just. Scared of love. If you really want to do this… We can.” Nikolai approached Takeo from behind, taking him by the shoulders and turning him around. “Don’t cry, I’m here. It’s alright.”

As Takeo was turned toward him, he gave a gentle nod. “Alright. Then let’s do it.” 

As Nikolai went to unclasp his own helmet first, the door to the laboratory slid open and they finally heard Dempsey through their helmets.

“Hey dipshits! What the **fuck** do you think you’re doing? You are NOT leaving me here with a fucking 12 year old in the doc’s body, so get your asses BACK here.” he yelled, making sure to hold the door open for them. 

Nikolai didn’t think of the consequences, and out of excitement and lack of gravity grabbed Takeo and bounded toward the door with him in his arms. 

As they finally reached the inside and Tank forced the door closed, Nikolai got both his and Takeo’s helmets off in record time before almost knocking the man down with kisses all over his wet face.

Takeo clung to him, speechless. His death was so close that he could feel it but now, now he had no idea of what was to come. All he was sure of was Nikolai and he didn’t plan on letting go anytime soon.


End file.
